A King and His Queen
by shinsukefox4lyfe
Summary: After Shinsuke Nakamura lost his title to Rusev, the affectionate little fox herself came to try and cheer him up. With a little Christmas spirit to help her in her journey, Alicia manages to push Shinsuke to train harder and even became his tag team partner! But, during one mix-up match when Shinsuke is in danger and Alicia manages to get him out of harms way, do these two realize
1. Chapter 1

**_No One's P.O.V._**

It had officially been after the match between Rusev and Shinsuke and he had a blasting headache. He was sitting down in a chair with an ice pack resting on his head, a look of frustration and sadness mixed onto his face. He had kept his title for so long and he had him pinned twice or maybe more! He could've kept his title, but in almost an instance he had lost it to a three count. He felt like he wasn't even a king anymore. He let down his fellow Nakamericans and the one title he thought no one could take away from him: his title as the King of Style. He had been training for so long and to lose his title this quickly to some large Bulgarian made him feel upset. He was too lost in his own thoughts, eye remaining closed as he thought about what happened in that ring, that he hadn't even heard the footsteps of a lady inching closer to him. Around the corner Sonya DeVille, Mandy Rose and Lana were talking about what happened in the ring. Lana was bragging and Sonya and Rose didn't seem in the slightest bit interested, looking at each other before walking off. "Whatever! I'll talk to Alicia" She said with a tinge of anger in her voice. "What was all that about?" Alicia asked walking to Lana. "Oh I was talking to them about Rusev's win against Shinsuke. He lost his title and now he is sad and lackluster." Alicia slowly looked down the hallway and saw a slouched Shinsuke with an ice pack to his head. Lana had a proud smile on her face but Alicia slowly walked off. "Alicia?" Lana said just watching her slowly leave. She crossed her arms curiously and watched her. Alicia never tended to care about other people she never really met nor talked with, but the way he looked got to her. Her hand slid onto a cold, nearby water bottle as she clutched it in her hand. She crushed it to the point where the ice inside shattered into tiny pieces but still was in the water. As she inched closer to him, she swept a lock of hair behind her ear, hoping and praying he would hear or at least see her.

 ** _Shinsuke's P.O.V._**

I was thinking to myself a bit too much that even the sound of a metal chair sweeping in front of me couldn't lift me from my thoughts. It wasn't until I looked up and saw. . . her that I fully wanted to focus. What had Alicia been doing here? How long has she been here? We barely talk, so why is she concerned for me? All of those thoughts ceased, when those eyes, those foxy and beautiful eyes stared up at me. Then I heard a voice far more beautiful than the ringing of any gong or geisha's voice could ever produce. "Hey. You doing alright?" She had asked me, handing me a bottle of cold water. When I grabbed the bottle, I came in contact with her hand and it was soft but cold. "Yeah, I suppose so. I think my loss is getting to me." I said disappointed until she grabbed my hand. "Hey, don't worry about that! Listen, I just want you to know that I was watching you and I was impressed by what you did. I was cheering for you to win. And when you didn't I was hurt but that's why I came here. I wanted to make you feel better and even make an offer." I was listening to her voice, the sound of it curling and twisting around as the smell of her Victoria's Secret perfume filled my nose. I felt so safe and she seemed so delicate and beautiful. But, when she mentioned an offer, I was intrigued and I actually started listening. "An offer, you say? I am. . . intrigued." "Well, because we are alike I mean we both have long legs, we both do axe kicks and enzuigiris I wanted to know if for any future tag team mix-up matches, I could be your partner? But until then, the real offer is do you want to train with me? Or teach me new moves?" As she went on and on about being my partner, I had a thought and it slowly arose in my head. It was us in the middle of the ring, against our opponents, doing axe kicks onto our opponents. I see myself launching her into the air as she kicks them. If she gets caught, she enzuigiri kicks them. We are standing in the middle as our theme music plays and we are holding our hands up in victory. It seemed too perfect, and I wanted to win with her by my side. I looked up at Alicia and I extended my hand out as I said, "We have a deal." I looked at her as she smiled cheekily and shook my hand, every part of me wanting to just hug her or kiss her hands but I decided to take it step further. As we both stood up, I looked her directly in the eyes, seeing her cheeks tint with a light pink color before I rested my head on hers. She seemed to smile and just as I was about to walk off, she grabbed my hand. "Wait." Hm?" I said concerned. I looked at her and she smiled softly as she pointed up at the ceiling. "What?" But then, I had remembered. I was wrestling on Christmas day and every Christmas, there is a tradition that is always repeated: Mistletoe. I smirked lightly before, leaning down and giving her a light kiss on the cheek, watching as her cheeks flushed with red blush. I pulled away after a second and walked off with a light wave.

 _ **Alicia's P.O.V.**_

I wasn't expecting him to actually kiss me and when he did, even though it was just a cheek kiss, I couldn't help but blush. I held my cheek as he walked off and my heart fluttered when he waved to me. I waved back shyly and said under my breath, "You're still my king. . ." All of a sudden Naomi came up to me. "Hey what was all that?" "O-oh! That? T-That was um. . ." I tapped my chin trying to think before Naomi put her hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry. There's no need to explain yourself. If you love him, you love him. Don't let anyone get in the way of that. Okay?" "Okay. Thanks Naomi." "No problem Alicia." Naomi pat me on the back before leaving and I folded up the chairs, sighing happily to myself as I walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shinsuke's P.O.V.**

I had went to sleep last night still thinking about what happened between Alicia and I last night I had no idea how I would get in contact with her for when we needed to train and I knew none of the men would have her number so I had to ask someone else. I do know that she has some friends in the female locker room, maybe I'll ask one of them for her number. Well. it's about too late for that considering these are just my thoughts and I can't do anything unless I choose to act upon it when I wake up. I guess I should just wait until then

 **~ Time skip to around 8:00 or so in the morning ~**

After getting up, doing my regular morning routine, and putting on some casual yet appropriate clothing, I had contacted some of the women earlier that morning through Paige. I sighed before walking over to where the women asked me to meet them at. Paige was the first to look up at me. "Oh there he is. The man of the hour. Shinsuke meet Natalya, Becky, Carmella, Charlotte, Naomi, and the Bella Twins, Nikki and Brie. All of you, this is Shinsuke, previous holder of the Us Championship belt." I scowled internally but chuckled sarcastically before saying in a serious tone, "Don't rub it in." Most of the women chuckled at that but the Bella Twins had a look on their faces that read off more as 'sheesh' than jokingly. "Okay but in all seriousness what do you want?" Becky had asked crossing her arms. I sighed and clasped my hands together and said, "You're not going to believe me for this." "Go on, try us." Charlotte said with a confident smile.

 **"I need Alicia's phone number."**

All of the girls in the area had looked at me like I was crazy. Well everyone except Naomi was was currently smiling to the point where her eyes were sparkling and she couldn't hold still. "What's the matter with you?" Carmella and Becky asked in unison, before staring at each other in confusion. Naomi clapped like an excited seal, which scared some of the ladies, but proceeded to explain. "Y'all, this is what was telling you about last night! When we went out to eat, I was talking about this!" "What do you mean?" Charlotte said, not catching onto what Naomi was talking about. "Last night when I said I saw Alicia all happy-like? It was because of him." Naomi explained. Becky took this as a bad thing and said, "What did you do to her?!" "Whoa, whoa Becky chill. I meant, she kissed him under the mistletoe."

Immediately all of the girls looked at me like I had committed a crime or something. But that had changed when Becky and all the girls were like excited puppies asking me for details. "Well, tell us! How was it?" "Did she smile?" "Did her eyes light up?" "Did you take her home with you?" "Whoa take it easy. She did smile, her eyes did light up, but I didn't take her home with me?" Some of the women were sad, others disappointed, some saw reasonability with it. "Not yet." Charlotte had reacted with a snap, a smile and wink in my direction as if saying, 'Hey, you got this.' "So what do you need us for?" Natalya asked me.

"Well, last night I left far too early, and she said she wanted to train with me, but I didn't grab her phone number before leaving." "Oooh, he need's to know who of us lucky ladies has the little lasses number. Well sadly enough, I don't but I know three women who do. Ladies." Becky said as three ladies stood with other girls in front of them. "Will it be Lady Number 1? The Staten Island Princess? Lady Number 2, the lady of glow herself? Or Lady Number 3, the toughest goth ever? You choose." She said stepping aside. "Hm. Maybe. . . Ugh, I don't know! Uhm Lady Number 2?" I said forgetting who was who. Natalya stepped from in front of the second women and behind her was Naomi. "You chose Lady Number 2, Naomi!" "Hey thanks for that! Alright, so here is her number. Now she has three preferred nicknames: Foxxy with two x's or Foxy with one solid x, Alli with two l's and a i, or you can call her by her full name. Okay?" "Alright." I took note of her number and the nicknames she had. "Any tips on how to talk to her?"

"Hm well from what I know don't be too direct. Don't immediately text her saying, 'Hey wanna train?', just start the conversation off simple. Ask her how her morning was then ask her when she is free to train and if she says when she is free, the time and where to meet her then go from there. Now I would suggest training three times a week with her but that all depends on you, and the last thing is to be romantic with her. She may have a tough exterior, sweet stuff gets to her easily. Compliment her." "Tell her how good her hair looks." "Make her feel like the princess she should feel like." "And don't be shy to show some affection in public. Eskimo kisses, hand holding, light sweet talk." "If y'all go out to eat or in public in general hold her hand, put your forehead on her's make her feel beautiful and graceful. That is the real way to get to her heart." "Perfect! Thank you all so much!" I thanked all of the women. Becky walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder, giving me one last piece of advice before I left. "No problem. Oh and one more thing." "Hm?" She leaned into my ear and said, "I recommend four or five dates before things get too rough. Okay?" "I got you." She shook her head in approval at me before turning to the other girls and saying, "Ladies, he is ready!" All the girls cheered before giving me thumbs up and cheers of approval. I walked off smiling before going to a small cafe to start a conversation with her.

 **Alicia's P.O.V.**

I had been up for a while and was currently eating breakfast at the time. I received a text and didn't know who it would be from, until I picked up my phone and saw a random number. I had no idea who it was but the second text answered my questioned. I put my phone down to drink my water and when I picked up my phone and saw who the text was from, I physically almost choked on my water but managed to hold myself. How did Shinsuke get my number was one question going through my mind, but my blush was starting to show or say otherwise. I texted him back saying,

 **"Hey! I'm doing good so far! How about you?"**

 **"I am doing just as fine as you are."**

 **"Cool, so what's up?"**

 **"Well I wanted to ask when you were free to train?"**

 **"Oh I'm going to be free in a couple of minutes, twenty to be exact."**

 **"Twenty minutes? Perfect! Where do you want to meet?"**

 **"I'll see you at the front of the cafe on 25th street. Okay?"**

 **"Alright. I'll be there, Foxy."**

When he called me by my nickname, my heart physically almost stopped for a split second. I blushed and I couldn't stop thinking about that for the couple of seconds it took me to text him back.

 **No One's P.O.V**

After the brief window of time between the start of their conversation to 23 minutes later, the two were getting ready on their own time. Alicia had put on a black tank top with sweat pants and packed her get bag with water bottle's, health foods, and other essentials for herself and Shinsuke. Meanwhile, Shinsuke had on a grey muscle shirt with black sweat pants and black exercise shoes. He had his own bag but it was mainly packed with extra clothes and other things he needs. After awhile, he was at the cafe and Alicia walked up to the table after about two minutes of him waiting. "Hey!" "Hey there Alicia!" She hugged him when they got closer to each other. Shinsuke's face heated slightly and Alicia smiled cheekily as always with her little adorable self. After pulling away from the hug, he held her hand and they walked off. "C'mon Foxy, let's go train shall we?" "Hey who told you about my nicknames?" "Oh uh a little birdie tole me." "Let me guess is this little neon birdie named Naomi?" "Maybe?" "Shinsuke?" Alicia said with an innocent smile but slightly serious tone. "Okay, Naomi told me." "Thank you for telling the truth." "You're welcome. . . Foxy~." "Aww!"


End file.
